


[Cover] Summit Fever

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [78]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: [Might contain SPOILER to those who haven't read]I have to say, the chapters after John quits as a mountain guide surprised me.SPECIAL MENTION: The book signing scene! I loved that part very much.Sherlock was such a show-off, wherever AU he would be. Lol.Just brilliant! I loved everything about the story, the imagery of Annapurna and K2 and other peaks. It felt like I've been there too. And that's what I love about AUs. I love the characters, the camaraderie-- except for James being His Arseness. *smug look*





	[Cover] Summit Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/gifts), [7PercentSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Summit Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143296) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



[](https://imgur.com/aWkFoWi)

**Author's Note:**

> No one could write like J and 7. *salute* :)
> 
> As usual! Author's tagged! Support them by reading their works, leaving comments (kindly)  
> and giving them kudos for their hard work! :)


End file.
